ETERNAL SOUL
by tataruka
Summary: Collector Jiwa berhati-hatilah bertemu dengan mereka, karena jiwamu bisa di makan dan kau akan menghilang selamanya, percayakah kau? Warning : AU,typo, gaje, dll.


_**Eternal Soul**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sakura Haruno**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Warning; AU,typo dan kejelekan lainnya.**_

…

…

…

_**Chapter 1:  
**_

_**Someone pov**_

_Sepi dan sendiri._

_Selalu sama setiap hari, saat aku membuka mata sampai aku menutup mata, aku tidak melihatmu lagi._

_Kemana? Selalu itu yang ingin ku tanyakan, apa kau pergi karena aku._

"_Hey, kau sudah bangun."_

_Suara ini, dia datang lagi!_

_Ya, sejak kau pergi , dia yang selalu menenmaniku, selalu menceritakan hal konyol dunia luar sana._

"_Aku sudah menemukannya."_

_Benarkah? Di mana dia saat ini? _

"_Aku akan membawanya kemari."_

_Aku bisa melihatnya, wajah pemuda bersurai kuning di depanku terlihat serius._

_Ya, cepat bawalah kemari, aku sudah sangat merindukannya._

_**Someone end pov**_

_**..**_

…

_**..**_

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu masih mengamati gadis yang duduk di depannya, sesekali tangannya mengelus helaian panjang bergelombang milik sang gadis, entah kenapa hatinya miris melihat sang gadis yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata hijau cerahnya, sejak kejadian itu gadis di depannya hanya bisa diam membisu seperti boneka. Pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi sang gadis menuju satu-satunya pintu di rumah itu.

"Aku pergi"

Pemuda itu berjalan ke luar pagar putih yang mengelilingi rumah bercat coklat miliknya, sejak berdiri diam dia mengamati sekitar yang tampak kosong, karena memang hanya satu rumah yang mendiami dunia luas itu, dunia yang dia buat bersama kedua temannya. Pandangan pemuda itu menengadah ke langit luas yang warnanya sama dengan kedua netranya, surai kuningnya tampak bergerak di permaikan sang angin, setelah berdiam culup lama, dia pun melangkah menuju sebuah pintu coklat yang berdiri tegak tanpa penyangga ataupun tembok di kanan kirinya, seketika cahaya terang menyinarinya bersamaan terbukanya pintu itu.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartement kecil, memperhatikan dunia di depannya yang penuh dengan rumah serta orang yang berlalu lalang sangat berbeda dengan dunia satu rumah itu. Dengan langkah tenang pemuda itu menuruni tangga apartement dan di sambut dengan senyuman seorang gadis cantik di bawah tangga, pemuda itu pun membalas senyum membuat sang gadis bersemu merah sambil bergumam pelan. "Waktunya makan." dan tentu saja gadis itu tidak bisa mendengar.

"Kau lama sekali. Naruto-kun." Gadis tesentak kaget saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Ha..ha. gomen." Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto hanya bisa tertawa tapi detik berikutnya tawanya berganti dengan seringaian sinis."Amaru-chan, aku lapar."

Gadis bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum."Kalau begitu kita pergi makan."

Naruto hanya menggeleng semakin mengeratkan pelukannya."Aku ingin memakanmu."

Amaru hanya tersentak kaget, bahkan saat Naruto membawanya ke sebuah gang di samping apartement yang sedikkit gelap di ujungnya,dia hanya menurut saja. Naruto menatap tajam gadis di depannya membuat si gadis tampak salah tingkah, sesekali Naruto mengelus rambut panjang si gadis dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis si gadis merah, tanpa sadar sikap Naruto itu membuat si gadis terbuai, atau itu memang yang di harapkan Naruto.

"Amaru-chan, apa kau tahu tentang _collector jiwa?" _ Amaru hanya bisa menggeleng menikmati rengkuhan tangan kekar Naruto dan sesekali kecupan lembut di bibirnya .

"Siapa?''

Naruto meletakan wajahnya di pundak gadis itu, sesekali menjilat leher jenjang itu. "Mereka itu suka merampas jiwa manusia tapi bukan di koleksi, tapi untuk di makan." Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Amaru membuatnya kaget dan reflek melepas pelukan Naruto. "Kau percaya?"

"N-naruto-kun, jangan membuatku takut." Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil tapi jika di perhatikan itu bukan senyum tapi seringai. "Tentu saja tidak, kau mendapat dongeng dari mana?." Amaru mengelus kedua lengannya, entah kenapa udara jadi dingin padahal ini masih siang.

"Mereka nyata. _Collector jiwa_ itu suka memakai _coat _hitam dan celana hitam, mereka sangat misterius." Naruto tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Amaru

"Hari ini kau aneh ,Naruto-kun." Amaru mengernyit heran melihat pasangannya itu.

"Jika ku katakan aku salah satu _collector jiwa _apa kau akan percaya?" Dalam sekejap tubuh Naruto di selubungi angin dan ketika angin itu pergi baju Naruto sudah berubah berwarna hitam keseluruhannya.

"N-naruto-kun." Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Amaru yang justru melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto.

"Dan jika ada manusia lewat, mereka hanya menyentuh salah satu tubuh manusia, dan mereka pun berubah jadi gumpalan putih setelah itu-" Naruto semakin mendekat ke Amaru, tangan kanannya yang dingin menyentuh pundak Amaru, seketika tubuh Amaru tampak transparan dan mulai menyusut berubah menjadi gumpalan putih seperti awan, Naruto mengambil awan itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya sambil berucap. "Itadakimasu." Awan itu di makan habis dan gadis itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Naruto tersenyum sambil berjalan ke luar dari gang , penampilannya pun bukan lagi baju hitam melainkan jaket hoodie oranye dan celana hitam selutut. Naruto kembali menatap sekumpulan orang yang berkerumun di pinggir jalan raya."Ah, aku masih lapar."

..

..

_**''Eternal Soul''**_

..

..

..

**Konoha High School **sedikit ramai siang ini, meskipun jam pulang sudah berlalu sejak tadi tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah, seperti pemuda bersurai hitam dengan gaya emo itu masih sibuk dengan bola basketnya, sesekali dia menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya, dengan cekatan dia mulai mendrible bolanya berlari ke arah ring dan sekali ayunan bola itu jatuh bebas ke dalam ring. Suara tepukan menggema di lapangan, pemuda itu tersentak kaget saat melihat sekeliling sudah banyak orang yang melihat permainannya, dia hqanya tersenyum dan menggangguk ke sekitarnya.

"Kau semakin popular saja." Pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar suara merdu gadis mengalun di belakangnya, tak jauh darinya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai indigo pendek dengan seragam sekolah berdiri di pinggir sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata Hyuuga, pacarnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekati si gadis"Hn, biasa saja."

"Ada apa?"

"Apanya?" Gadis itu memutar mata bosan mendengar pertanyaan balik untuknya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Izuna-kun." Pemuda itu tersentak kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis kea rah gadisnya itu.

"Lawan mainku tidak masuk, jadi aku sedikit bosan."

"Siapa?" Gadis itu memandang sekumpulan siswa di sisi lapangan lain yang juga sedang istirahat.

"Suigetsu." Pemuda yang di panggil Izuna itu meraih minuman di botol dan meminumnya, tak mempedulkan raut binggung dari pacarnya.

"Suigetsu, siapa?"

"Jangan bercanda Hinata, anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih dan giginya yang seperti gigi ikan itu, bukan dulu pernah ku kenalkan padamu." Izuna sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Kapan? Dan setahuku di sekolah ini tidak ada yang namanya Suigetsu."

"T-tapikan? Sudahlah."

"Kau aneh,Izuna-kun." Izuna hanya mendengus sambil berjalan menjauh keluar lapangan basket, di ikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang dan berpisah di tengah jalan karena arah rumah yang berbeda.

..

..

..

**Izuna pov**

_Aneh. Sebenarnya kenapa ini._

_Beberapa temanku menghilang dan lebih tidak masuk akal, kenapa semua orang seperti tidak merasa kehilangan sama sekali, seperti saat ini, bahkan aku di katai aneh oleh pacarku sendiri.  
_

_Ck, sial!_

_Suigetsu kemarin masih ada, bahkan masih berlatih bersamaku tapi sekarang menghilang tanpa bekas, dan lagi-lagi aku bertanya pada sekitarku mereka bilang tidak kenal._

_Terakhir aku melihat Suigetsu bersama seorang pemuda bersurai kuning, siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya._

_Eh, pemuda itu bukannya yang kemarin bersamanya._

_Kenapa dengannya, bediri di atas bangku taman dan apa-apaan pakaiannya itu semua serba hitam, memakai syal juga hitam ,sepertinya ini bukan musim dingin. Aneh!_

''Hey, kau?"

_Wajahnya seperti tak asing. Apa aku mengenalnya?._

"Sasuke-teme."

_Kenapa pemuda itu berteriak padaku, dan siapa itu Sasuke? Namaku Izuna Hatake, mungkin dia salah mengenali orang._

**Izuna end pov**

"Sasuke-teme." Izuna sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba di terjang seseorang dari arah depan seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu,kau lupa padaku? Ini aku, Naruto."

"Ck, lepaskan aku. Namaku Izuna Hatake buka Sasuke , seperi katamu." Naruto melepas pelukan mautnya sambil tertawa sumringah.

"He..he aku sangat mengenalmu, kau Sasuke dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah berkeliling mencarimu, akhirnya ketemu juga."

Izuna hanya mendengus .''Kau apakan Suigetsu, ha?"

"He, siapa? Suigetsu?" Naruto mengeryit heran.

"Anak laki-laki rambut putih yang jalan bersamamu kemarin." Naruto sedikit berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, yang kemarin, dia cukup lezat juga." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Izuna menatap ngeri kea rah Naruto, jujur dia sedikit tak mengerti dengan kata 'lezat' yang di ucapkan pemuda kuning itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memakannya, temanmu itu."

"Kau gila." Izuna melengos pergi, entah sepertinya jika terus-terusan berinteraksi dengan Naruto, dia merasa aneh dengan pemuda itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Bukannya kau juga sering memakan mereka juga. Kau,aku dan dia, kita ini _Collector jiwa_, apa kau lupa?" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Izuna.

"_Collector jiwa?_ Omong kosong apa lagi, aku tak mengenalmu." Izuna melepas kasar cengkraman Naruto.

"Hm, sepertinya terlalu lama di dunia manusia membuatmu melupakan siapa dirimu. Jika dia melihatmu seperti ini, pasti akan sedih."

"Konyol.'' Izuna berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian berlalu pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan pemuda yang baru saja di temuinya. Entah dating dari mana. Ada angin yang menyelubungi Naruto dan membawanya pergi tapi sebelum itu dia sempat berucap sambil berbalik menatap Izuna yang masih dapat di lihatnya "aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi, Teme."

..

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

* * *

**Hola Minna!**

**Aku bikin cerita baru nih,. baca ya!**

**Ah, kemarin aku pinjam komik temenku,.. judulnya 'ETERNAL SOUL' milik YUANA KAZUMI.. pernah ada yang baca gak? dan waktu ku baca lumayan bagus, meski sedikit rumit dan akhirnya ku jadikan fict, jalan ceritanya sama tapi sedikit ku kembangkan, ga masalahkan.. **

**nah... mohon di kasih saran dan jangan lupa di baca kalau mau, boleh kok di review.**

**ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN ;)**


End file.
